Lady Midnight
by TwinWriters229
Summary: This fanfiction is about Emma Carstairs life at the Los Angeles institute. I suck at summaries Rated T to be safe, please reveiw.
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you enjoy this story, please like and review! I'm sorry if it sucks. ㈵6**

Emma Carstairs has been haunted by the same nightmare since she was twelve years old. It always starts off with her on the beach. The one that backs onto The Los Angeles institute, where she lives with the Blackthorns. She has lived with the Blackthorns ever since she became orphaned in the dark war. Sebastian Morgenstern turned shadowhunters dark and used them to attack the shadowhunters. The fairies and demons helped Sebastian with his assault against the clave, many shadowhunters died during the war many who Emma had known including Julians dad. Clary Herondale, Jace Herondale and their friends fought Sebastian in the demon realm and won the war.

Emma stared at the ocean looking for something but not knowing what, just knowing that it was something bad, and then she sees them. Her parents floating in the water their faces a sickly white, their skin wrinkled and their eyes wide open filled with terror.

"EMMA. EMMA PLEASE HELP US!" They both scream.

Emma frantically try's to stay calm but an overwhelming amount of terror enfolds her. She dived into the water. The cold water surrounds her, taking her breath away, gasping for air Emma started to swim towards them.

"MOM, DAD HOLD ON IM COMING!" Emma shouted breathlessly, coughing up salty water as she swam to them.

It didnt matter how fast she swam, her parents just kept drifting further and further away from her, she cried out as they drifted further out to sea. Emma felt something wrap around her ankle and start to pull her under the water, she tried to scream but all she could manage was a gurgling noise as she sunk. Whatever had hold of Emma's ankle was like a anchor making her sink deeper and deeper into the dark ocean. Emma tried to swim back to the surface but the anchor around her ankle, just kept pulling her back down. She opened her mouth to scream, the water rushed into her nose and throat, taking the remaining air out of her lungs.

Emma woke up screaming, she jumped out of bed so fast her sleepy limbs gave out and she fell to her knees on the rug beside her bed. She took a shaky breath in and let it out, "calm down." she thought to herself "I have fought scarier demons before." But she knew better, she wasnt afraid of fighting demons but she was afraid of the ocean. "how stupid," she thought "I'm scared of the ocean and I live right next to one." Emma heard a floor board creak, looking up she saw her parabatai and best friend Julian standing in her doorway. Emma jumped up and lept into his waiting arms, she held on to his waist as he rubbed her back reassuringly. He pushed her back far enough, so he could look into her eyes as he spoke.

"Its okay Em, you're safe, it was only a dream." he told her softly.

"I know Jules, it just felt so real this time." she said, shivering as she remembered the feeling of the water going down her throat.

Emma pulled away and looked at him for the first time since he entered the room. His eyes were a beautiful blue-green colour, (the same colour of nearly all the Blackthorn children). His hair tousled with sleep, was dark brown. He was shirtless and Emma could see the little white scars scattered all over his tanned chest. He had broad shoulders, a mucular chest. "he is gorgeous." she thought. With that thought Emma pulled away from Julian with a sigh, they were parabatai they could never be together. Julian came and sat on the bed with Emma, he was looking at her with worry in his eyes.

"Im fine Jules, I am just being dramatic like always." she said rolling her eyes trying to convince him she was fine, even though she was still shaken.

But Julian knew better. "Yeah right Emma, you are the least dramatic person in my life. Remember that time I took Tys bees away, after I found out he was keeping them under his bed?" he asked.

"Of course I remember, I didnt know Ty had that good of a knife throwing arm." she said laughing.

Julian rubbed a scar on his left bicep and laughed with her. Julian always knew how to make Emma feel better, if she was angry he would find away to calm her down without being killed in the process and if she was upset he always finds a way to make her feel better.

They sat there for awhile in the dark, Julian took her wrist and wrote with his index finger. Do-You-Want-Me-To-Stay on the inside of her arm, Emma nodded, they started to communicate like this when they were very young. Emma pulled the covers back and got in, she turned onto her side and watched Julian walk to the other side of the bed and pull the cover back, he noticed her watching and raised his eyebrows. She looked away her face getting hot. Julian often comes in and stays in her bed or her in his, they have done that ever since they were little, he got in and rolled over so that he was facing her.

"Goodnight Em." he said quitley.

she wrote on his arm with her pinky finger. Night-Jules, he smiled at her his eyes gleaming in the dim light. He rolled onto his back and quickly fell asleep, Emma lay there listening to Julians breathing, until she drifted into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review and tell me what you think! I'm sorry if it sucks. **

Emma woke up to Church the institutes cat at pawing her dangling foot, she sat up and rubbed her eyes. She looked down at Church and noticed how smug he looked, "funny how he always looks like, that after he has woken me up." she thought to herself. She swung her legs off the bed with a yawn, reaching down she patted Church on the head and he purred happily.

"good morning Church." she murmured, stretching as she got to her feet.

Emma looked around her room taking in all the mess, there was a massive pile of dirty laundry on her desk chair. Her plain white bed sheets were tangled on the floor along with her black qulit, Emma never cleaned her room and she wasnt about to start now. She looked at her alarm clock on her bedside table and saw that it was 9:32 "Crap" she muttered under her breath, she was late for training. Diana would not be happy if she found out she was late... Again. Emma rushed to her closet and stripped off her pyjamas and threw on her training clothes, which were a faded old pair of red sweat pants, with faded writing down the right leg that used to say, New York. And a black tank top. She pulled her long blonde hair back into a messy bun and left for the training room.

As she walked down the corridors of the Los Angeles institute, she thought how beautiful it was. It was all light clean walls and polished wooden floors, the walls were covered with art, but the hallways had no furniture only a few sculptures here and there.

Emma walked into the training room pushing the heavy wooden door open as she went, the training room was one of her favourite places in the entire institute. It was huge it almost took up an entire level, it had a polished wooden floor and the entire back wall was made completely out of glass. On the left side of the room was where the training weapons hung, wooden swords, canes, etcetera. Emma found Julian standing in front of a target, throwing knives and missing the bullseye embarrassingly, "this is painful" Emma thought shaking her head dramatically.

"Jules... please stop this is painful to watch." Emma said mock cringing.

Julian turned around grinning at her, his curly hair was stuck to his forhead with sweat. He wore a grey pair of sweat pants and no shirt, Emma noticed his black shirt was crumpled in the corner of the room.

"Em dont be harsh, you know im no good at this," he said as he went to retrieve the knives that were under the target.

"you know, I could always help you with your knive throwing." she suggested smugly.

"yeah because I would just love to see you stand laughing at me when I miss." he said sarcastically, puting the knives back on the weapons wall.

" By the angel Jules, I wouldnt laugh... I would just smirk a lot." she said laughing, she looked up at Julian who was now stood in front of her.

"exactly, that is why I wont let you help me." he said laughing with her.

"anyway. Want to do some real training, you can choose what." Emma said not without challenge in her voice.

"let me think... how about sword training?" he suggested with a note of smugness, Emma noticed.

"ok sword trainning it is." she said, going to fetch the wooden training swords from the weapons wall.

Emma sat down on the bench in the back of the training room, taking off her shoes and socks before she went to stand on the training matts where Julian was stood waiting for her.

" Jules, are you ready for me to kick your butt." Emma asked, as she walked over to stand at the other end of the matt facing him, lifting her eyesbrows.

"why are you so sure you are going to win?" he asked confidently, " I have been practicing more then you, you know." he added.

"practicing wont help you against my expertise." she said innocently.

Julian didnt answer just lifted his eyebrows, silently asking if she was ready, she nodded. Julian lifted his right hand with the wooden sword in it and pointed it straight out, Emma stood on the balls of her feet ready for Julian to make his first move, Julian always made the first move. Julian ran at her with his sword raised but Emma was quicker, she anticipated his move and dodged it, she span around and kicked him in the back making him stumble a few steps forward. "this is going to be a easy win," she thought to herself smugly, Julian regained his balance and ran at her hitting his sword with hers. The room was filled with the harsh sound of wood hitting wood. Emma rolled to the floor dodging Julians blow and tapped his ankle with her sword, she couldnt win with that blow, it wasnt a mortal wound but it was still fun to toy with him. She jumped to her feet and pushed some hair out of her face that had come loose out of her bun, it was sticking to her neck and shoulders with sweat. She blocked another of Julians hitts and kicked his feet out from under him in one graceful sweep of her leg.

"do.. you want.. give up.. now Jules?." Emma asked breathlessly, looking down at him lowering her wooden sword down for the winning blow.

"no." he answered looking up at her with a smirk.

Emma looked down at him confused with how confident he was, when she was just about to win. She shrugged and drove her sword down, but Julian rolled to his feet, hitting Emmas sword with so much force it knocked her back a step. While she was off balance, Julian hit her sword and started pushing it down, Emma gritted her teeth in an effort of keeping his sword away from her face, but Julian was pushing down to hard and she fell to the floor her sword flying from her left hand. Julian pinned Emma under him, his sword resting just above her left breast. Emma gasped and looked up at him shocked, he looked down at her smiling, looking very self satisfied. Emma could feel every part of him above her, she looked to the side trying to hide the blush that was creeping up her neck, and noticed his wooden sword was still on her chest, she still couldnt believe she had lost. He saw her looking at the wooden sword and took it away puting it to the side.

"if I let you up, will you swear to behave?" he asked knowing that she was a sore loser.

"I swear." she said, looking back at him again.

he didnt look convinced but he rolled to his feet and helped her up, once he let go of her, she punched him in the shoulder.

"OWW!" he shouted shocked rubbing his shoulder, "you swore you would behave!" he added accusingly.

"I didnt swear on the angel." she said honestly.

Julian walked over to where his shirt was crumpled on the floor and pulled it over his head. Emma realised she was watching and went to put her shoes and socks.

"Julian where are you?" Emma heard someone shout from somewhere in the hallway.

"im in here Livvy!" Julian shouted back, walking to the training room door.

Livia Blackthorn came through the training room doors, "oh, hey Emma." Livvy said to Emma smiling as she walked to Julian.

"Hey." she said, giving her a small smile.

Livvy was slim and short, with dark brown hair and the same blue-green eyes as Julian.

"Uncle Arthur needs to see you, hes in the attic." Livvy told Julian with some worry in her voice.

"now that is a surprise, isnt it." Emma said coming up behind them.

Uncle Arthur is head of the the institute, but he stays in the attic most of the time, so Julian mostly runs the insitute all by himself. After his fathers death Julian took on all of the responsibility, because his older sister Helen was sent to Wrangel Island by the clave.

"I will go up right now Livvy." he told her, suddenly looking very tired and much older, the goofy care free Julian was gone. Emma sometimes forgot how much stress he must be in with looking after his siblings, running the institute and also hunting demons.

"I will come with you." Emma suggested wanting to help her parabatai.

"no its okay Emma, go and have a shower," he said looking at her with a guarded expression and then he turned to leave, "see you guys later!" he shouted as he walked out in to the hallway.

Livia turned to Emma and asked, "have you finished with training today?"

"yeah, Julian just kicked my butt in sword fighting." she answered.

"really! I didnt think anyone could beat you." Livvy said shocked.

"neither did I." she said rolling her eyes,

"I got to go have a shower Livvy. I'll see you at breafast." Emma said, after a few moments.

"oh okay. see you then." Livvy replied with a sad look in her face.

"are you okay Livvy?" Emma asked concerned.

"yeah I am fine. Im just going to train now, i'll see you later Emma." Livvy said turning away and walking to the bench.

Emma walked to the door and thought about Livia as she walked down the hallway, Emma has always trained with Julian, but Livvy dosent have anyone to train with. Ty her twin, isnt interested in fighting at all, Livvy also wanted to become parabatai with Ty, but it didnt seem like he wanted anything to do with being a shadowhunter. "poor Livvy" Emma thought to herself as she walked down the hallway.

Emma opened the door to her bedroom and took off her training clothes, throwing it into the already massive pile of dirty laundry. She walked into her bathroom and started up the shower, she looked into the mirror above the sink. Big brown eyes shot through with bits of gold and amber looked back at her, her long blonde hair was a mess. She was also pale, it was nearly impossible for her to tan she would just burn. She inherited her blonde hair from her parents but the rest of her features was a mystery. Emma got into the shower stood under the water for a few moments thinking back to her nightmare the night before. She has had the same one for years but things changed from time to time, like she has never experienced the water going down her throat and drowning her like that before, it was the worst one she has ever had. She quickly washed her hair and got out of the shower with a shudder that wasnt from the cold.


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you like this chapter, please review and like! ㈵6**

Emma got dressed into a pair of denim skinny jeans, a plain red t-shirt and her favorite pair of worn combat boots. She braided her long hair back into a thick rope, that hung down the middle of her back. She walked over to her desk pushing the pile of dirty laundry off the chair, as she went. She sat down and opened the small middle drawer feeling around until she found the small picture of her parents and herself, they were laughing in the photo. It was taken on Emma 11th birthday, they were at a beach her and her father made sand castles, while her mother sat on a beach towel reading and drinking lemonade. Emma could remember her looking over at them both, every so often smiling. She was always smiling. Emma smiled at the memory, but the good memory got tainted, as Emma thought back to the last picture that got took of them. It was a photo of their mangled bodies washed up on a beach. Emma had found it in their death file, she stole it from the consul, it was now hidden in her closet under a loose piece wood. She took one last look at the photo and put it back, slamming the drawer furiously, she felt anger swirl up inside her. She fisted her hand so tight her knuckles turned white, "I will find what killed them, I will have my revenge" she thought standing up abruptly, she took a few deep breaths to compose herself. Once she had calmed down, she walked to her bedroom door, heading to the dinning room to get breakfast, she looked back at her alarm clock seeing it was 10:48. Breakfast was served at 10:30, so needless to say she was getting the burnt bacon.

When she got to the kitchen Maria, the cook was nowhere to be seen, the kitchen was very big with big stainless steel counters, refrigerator and stove. The floor was white tiles unlike the rest of the institute which was all wood. She went to the dinning room next door but paused just outside the door, and looked around she could of sworn she just heard a scream. It came again it was a high pitched screech coming from the dinning room, Emma hurried in there pushing the door open. What she saw was complete chaos, Octavian who was only six was standing on the dinning room table screaming at the top of his lungs at Drusilla, who was trying to get him down.

"GET OFF NOW TAVVY!" Drusilla shouted clearly frustrated, Dru who was only thirteen, had short brown hair and blue-green eyes, she was very tall for her age and lanky, her freckles stood out on her small flushed face. Tiberius was sat at the far end of the long dinner table reading one of his mystery books, looking completely oblivious to what was going on around him, Ty dosent look like any of the Blackthorns. He had jet black curly hair, with grey eyes and was as pale as a snowflake. Octavian had brown messy hair and blue-green eyes. Octavian started to pick up a plate to throw at Dru, thats when Emma stepped in.

"BY THE ANGEL! WHATS GOING ON?" she shouted, getting their attention.

Dru spoke first telling Emma how Tavvy started throwing a tantrum after Ty ate the last chocolate chip pancake, Emma looked over Ty with her eyebrows raised questioningly.

"it is true that I ate the last pancake, but in my defence. Octavian did indeed eat three, and I merely ate my first, which happend to be the last." he said curtly, looking up from his book to scowl at Emma, she shugged letting it go. Emma walked over to the table to Tavvy who was still shouting at Dru.

"Tavvy, how about I make you a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Would that make you feel better?" she asked, with a smile knowing it was Tavvy's favorite.

he stopped shouting at once, he jumped off the table with a light thump.

"can you make it now Emma?" he asked impatiently, looking up at her with his big blue-green eyes shinning with earlier tears.

"yes I can do it now, want to come with." she asked smiling, holding her left hand out to him.

he nodded and took it, Emma led him to the door and turned around to see Dru sit down with a sigh of relief as she took Tavvy out of the room. They ran into Livia who was just about to come into the dinning room as they were leaving.

"where are you two off to?" Livvy asked, as she dried her long brown hair with a towel.

"I am going to go make Tavvy a peanut butter and jelly sandwich." she replied, jerking her chin in the direction of the kitchen, just up the hall.

Livvys eyes widdened immediately, she asked. "what happend?"

"oh.. nothing major, Tavvy just had a little tantrum. Which consisted of him standing on the dinner table and nearly destroying a plate." Emma replied trying not to laugh, she looked down at Tavvy who was pouting clearly unhappy that she told Livia what he had done.

"why?" Livvy asked, drawling out the word. She looked down at Tavvy with a frown.

"Ty ate my pancake!" Tavvy told her, crossing his arms over his chest pouting.

"everythings fine now Livvy. I dealt with it." Emma reassured her.

"oh well.. thanks Emma, i'll let you go make him his sandwich." Livvy said, as she walked backwards towards the dinning room.

Emma smiled in response, she watched as Livia turned around fluffing out her wet hair as she walked. Emma turned and walked in the direction of the kitchen with a unhappy Octavian trailing behind her.

After Emma brought a now happy Octavian back into the dinning room with his sandwich, she took a slice of toast and went to find Julian. She walked the institutes hallways crunching on her toast as she went. She looked first in his bedroom and to her surprise he wasnt in there, she walked in anyway, shutting the door behind her. Julians bedroom was... amazing really, besides the mess of course he was just as messy as she was. His dark grey walls were covered in paintings, he painted so much he covered his walls with them but he still had some piled in the corners of the room, because he had ran out of space. His wooden floors were splattered in paint. Emma could spend hours in here watching Julian paint and sketch, but she found out at quite an early age that art was... not for her. She walked over to his paint splattered magohany work desk, and noticed that his sketchpad was missing. Jules always kept his drawing and painting supples on his desk when he wasnt using them, Emma turned around heading for his bedroom door with a grin on her face "I know where he is" she thought as she shut his bedroom door behind her, as she started for the attic.

Emma climbed the stairs to the attic slowly, thinking about what Uncle Arthur wanted with Julian, the only time Uncle Arthur really camedown from his office in the attic, was when they had a vistor from the clave. Emma arrived at the top of the stairs and walked into the attic, breathing in the smell of dust and old paper. It was split down the middle, Uncle Arthurs bedroom and office was on the right side of the attic and the rest off it was empty apart from a few boxs and a metal twisting stairway, leading up to a wooden hatch in the roof. In the middle of the back wall was small diamond shape window. Emma walked to the stairway and paused on the third step looking at the sun shinning in through the window. She saw the dust flying in air in front of the window, where the sun shown in. She turned to climb the stairs again, but was stopped before she even took a step, by a loud bang coming from Uncle Arthurs office. She climbed one step hesitantly, she paused listening and heard something that sounded like chains hitting the floor. "what is going on?" she thought taking two more steps until she was standing back on the attic floor.

"Uncle Arthur!." she shouted.

she took a few steps towards the closed door, but stopped when she heard someone rushing around in there muttering to themselve.

"Arthur is that you?" she shouted again.

there was no answer, she was just about to shout to him again when the door swung open. Uncle Arthur came out looking very pale, his chin length white hair was messy, and his faded blue eyes were eerie. He stood in the door jamb staring at Emma with a look of annoyance on his face.

"Im sorry Uncle Arthur, I didnt mean to interrupt anything... I just wanted to know if you were alright. I heard a bang." she explained, pushing a loose bit of her hair behind her ear.

"I am absolutely fine Emma. I just knocked over my desk chair." he explained curtly.

Emma saw him rubbing his wrist, he saw her looking and quickly covered it with his sweater sleeve, but not before Emma saw a flash of red.

"Oh well... im glad you are okay." she said feeling a little uneasy, his eyes were very strange.

He nodded once and turned on his heel shutting his office door behind him. She stared at the closed door for a few moments feeling confused, "that was weird," she thought to herself. With a shrug she started walking to the stairway and began to climb it again. She got to the wooden hatch and pushed It up, it hit the roof with a loud bang. Emma pulled herself up and smiled when she saw Julians surprised face, he was sat at the edge of the roof with his sketchpad on his lap. Emma walked towards him on the uneven tiles and sat down next to him, she leaned over to see what he was drawing, but he pulled it away from her before she could see, looking embarrassed.

"its not finished yet Em." he explained, Emma could tell he was lying but she let it go.

"what did Uncle Arthur want with you earlier?" she asked, looking up at him as she leaned back on her elbows.

He waited awhile before he answered her, as if he was thinking hard about he was about to say.

"Five dead mundanes were found dead down a ally. the clave are convinced its the Los Angeles vampire clan." he told her, looking away towards the sea deep in thought.

Emma thought what he said through for a few minutes and said. "Why are they so sure its the vampires?"

"The ally where they found the mundanes, happends to be two blocks away from the clans hideout. They were also drained of blood." he said looking down. Avoiding her gaze.

"What are the clave doing about this?" she asked sitting up.

He shurgged, "They arent doing anything. they want to see if it will happen again, before they confront Alaric, the clan leader." he said quickly.

"Do you thinks this is related to the mundanes going missing?" she said, feeling more and more concerned, the more they talked. Emma felt like she was missing something, but couldnt think what.

He considered what she had said for a few moments and finally said. "It could be a possibility,"

"I dont think it is anything to worry about Em." he added when he saw her worried face, but there wasnt much conviction in his voice when he said it.

"Did Uncle Arthur seem weird to you.. When you saw him earlier?" Emma asked changing the subject.

"when isnt he weird!" he said, chuckling

He stood up holding his hand out to Emma, she took it holding on tight as he helped her to her feet. Julians hand was warm in hers, she looked up at him noticing how fitted his green t-shirt was and how the color brought out the green in his eyes. She let go of his hand abruptly and took a deep shaky breath, turning around she walked to the hatch quickly, Julian following behind her. She felt a storm of emotions swirling inside her as she climbed down off the roof, fear, confusion, disappointment and lastly the one that frightened her the most, love.

Emma sat at her desk in her bedroom deep in thought, she came back here after telling Julian she was feeling tired, he had told her he was going to get something to eat. She took her stele out of her boot, and began spinning it absently in her left hand thinking back to the day her parents died. It was a normal day, her parents had dropped her off at the institute to train, while they went to hunt some demons that had been reported nearby. She had been training with the Blackthorns when the institute went under attack by Jonthan Morganstern and his army of dark shadowhunters, she saw Julians dad get turned dark along wih the institutes trainer Katerina. Mark, Julians older brother was captured, but Jonthan didnt want him turned because of his fairie blood, the last Emma had heard Mark was in the Wild Hunt. When she found out that her parents had been killed, she felt so angry, alone and scared, but Julian was there to help her through it. But then she found out he was going to live with his Uncle, she made a rash decision. She chose to become Jules parabatai, so they could never be separated. She now wished she had given it more thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, please like and review! ㈵6**

It was just about 3:41 when Emmas best friend Cristina came back to the institute. Cristina used to live in Mexico City with her parents, but left them to travel to other institutes when she turned eighteen. She had long black hair, with red at the tips, and big dark brown eyes. She walked into the institutes library and saw Emma sat reading at a desk near the unlit fire, (why light the fire when they lived in Los Angeles?), with a huff she walked over to Emma quickly, stopping just in front of her, hands on her hips. Emma looked up from her book with an amused look on her face, she could see in Cristina's face how annoyed she was.

"Where have you been all day?" Emma asked, already knowing what the answer would be.

"You could ask Jaime that!" She shot back, throwing her arms up in the air, she sat down heavily into the chair across from Emma.

"Yeah but since he isn't here, why don't you tell me?" Emma said trying to suppress a smile, Jaime was a smoking hot shadowhunter, who also left Mexico to explore other institutes. Jaime has been chasing after Tina ever since he arrived at the institute two years ago, with his brother Deigo.

"He called me at eight this morning, claiming he was in trouble. And told me to meet him at this abandoned warehouse. Anyway I rushed there and when I arrived, he had filled the damn place with lit candles and in the middle of the room was a table filled with all my favourite food!" She finished her rave and slumped back in the chair, with her arms crossed over her chest.

Emma put the book she was holding aside and said "that doesn't sound so bad, what are you so upset about? did he tie you to the chair and force feed you?" She asked leaning forward on her elbows with smirk on her face.

"No but he told me if I didn't stay and eat the food with him, he would wake me up the same time every morning until I did." Tina said sitting up straighter, Emma noticed she was slightly flushed.

"I think that's romantic, you can't say you don't like the attention." Emma said cocking her eyebrow up at her.

"Enough with this I'm going to the training room." she declared, getting up abruptly, she rushed out of the room with her head down, but not before Emma saw a little smile playing at her mouth.

Emma was pacing the Institute when she checked her phone, there was four missed calls from Cameron, her current boyfriend. With a sigh she dialled his number, he answered on the fourth ring.

"Emma are you okay? I haven't heard from you in days." He said, sounding hurt.

Emma felt a stab of guilt, Cameron was a really sweet guy, but there wasn't anything serious going on between them. He was just a little bit of fun.

"Yeah I know Cameron, I'm sorry I have been really busy... With training and stuff." She said, feeling terrible about lying to him.

"That's ok Em I know how hard you work. Do you want to meet up for dinner, my treat?" He asked with a note of doubt in his voice.

"What have I got to lose?" She thought to herself, aloud she said "Sure that would be great, pick me up at seven." and with that she hung up.

It was six thirty when Emma finally decided to get ready for her dinner date with Cameron, she got up of her bed and walked over to her closet. Eventually she chose a pair of black shorts, a red silk blouse and her combat boots. She took her hair out of its braid and combed her fingers through it. Her phone chimed, she fished it out of her pocket, and saw she had a text from Cameron saying he was on his way.

Emma walked down the wide steps of the institute and saw Cameron leaning against the wall at the bottom, he was wearing black cargo pants, with a black polo shirt, along with a brown leather jacket. Cameron was really cute but she couldn't bring herself to say sexy, he had auburn hair that stuck up on his head, in a messy heap. He had pale skin, with a dusting of freckles on his nose. He was also very muscular, but weren't all shadowhunters? Cameron heard her walking down the steps and turned around with a big goofy grin on his face, Emma smiled back at him but with less enthusiasm.

"Emma you look great" he said looking her up and down, with that same damn goofy smile on his face.

"Thanks. You don't look bad yourself. So where are you taking me?" She asked, as they started walking.

"A nice new restaurant, it only opened last week." He said kicking a soda can off of the sidewalk.

They walked in silence for a long while as Emma thought. She knew she had to end things with Cameron it wasn't fair that she was leading him along, when really she didn't love him. She put her hands in her shorts pockets, and hunched her shoulders against the sudden cold breeze. Her phone started to ring, she fished it out of her back pocket and looked at the screen and saw it was Julian. She stopped walking, and put her hand up for Cameron to wait while she answered it.

"Julian what's up?" She asked, covering her ear with her hand, as a car sped past.

"Emma. where are you?" He asked, sounding out of breath as if he was rushing around.

"I'm out with Cameron. What's wrong?" She asked feeling concerned.

There was a pause and then he said "It's the clave, they have asked us to go investigate some cave on a beach, near the institute. There has been some demon activity found," Mild concern lacing his voice, "can you come back?" He added after a moment.

"Of course, I'm on my way" she said.

She hung up and turned to Cameron to explain, but he was already holding his hands up for her stop.

"It's fine, you go. I know it must be important," He said walking up to her and giving a quick dry kiss on the cheek. "be careful okay?" He added stepping back.

"Yeah I will... Thanks Cameron." She said hastily, already walking backwards down the sidewalk. Once she was around the corner, she broke into a sprint.

She ran up the institutes steps and unlocked the heavy double doors quickly, banging them shut loudly behind her. She jogged down the hall to her bedroom and quickly dressed into her gear. Once she was dressed, she pulled her hair back into a single braid down her back. Walking to her dresser, she opened the bottom drawer, to reveal a neatly arranged selection of knives. she picked up two and stuffed one into each of her boots. She took her sword cortana, off of the wall and put it in the sheath at her hip.

She walked into the weapons room, her sword cortana bumping against her hip. Her eyes roamed the room, stopping when she saw Julian sat at a table, with Jaime, Deigo, Cristina, and Livia stood around it, listening to what Julian was saying. Tiberius was sat in an arm chair, looking angry at the world.

"So what's the plan?" Emma said interrupting what he was saying, making her presence known.

He looked up from the map, that was sprawled out on the table. with a crooked grin. He said, "The plan is to enter the cave, and spilt up into three groups because if the map is correct, you can see here" he pausing to point down at a spot on the map, "that there are three different ways you can go, in the cave and then..."

"We will kill them." Emma said interrupting him again, he gave her an annoyed look but Emma could see in his eyes that he was amused.

"I was getting to that part," he said, still using his fake annoyed look.

"yeah, but I just wanted to get to the point!" She said, putting her hands on her hips.

"If you two are quite done, we have some demons to kill." Jaime said walking up to the weapons wall and picking up a crossbow, two seraph blades and a few daggers. Jaime was always eager to go into battle, he was cocky, and sometimes very moody, he had short brown hair that was always just right, light brown eyes and cheekbones to die for so, it was needless for Emma to say, he was very easy on the eyes. Deigo was a lot different from his brother. He was careful, quiet but also confident in what he does, he had black curly hair and black brooding eyes. Tina rolled her eyes at him and went to get her own weapons she chose a whip, two seraph blades and two handfuls of poison darts.

Once they all got their weapons, they each got marked with runes, Emma went to Julian to apply hers. She held out her arms to him and he took them applying them to her skin. the feel of the steles sting was comforting to Emma, she thought back to the first time she had runes placed on her. She was really nervous but her mom and dad and even Julian were there, reassuring her. She remembered her dad kneeling in front of her, his big hand on her shoulder, as he told her "you are a shadowhunter Emma, The Angel Raziels blood runs in your veins. But most importantly you are a Carstairs and we Carstairs are brave warriors. If you remember that you will be just fine."

A voice snapped her back into focus, it was Julian's, "Emma, are you okay?" He asked his eyes full of concern. "I have been talking to you, but you were completely out of it."

"Yeah I'm fine. I was just lost in thought," She said taking the stele out of Julian's hand. "let me mark you now."

They all agreed that Tiberius should stay at the institute with Tavvy And Dru. he didn't seem to mind, he just slumped into the armchair and began reading.

Emma walked down the institutes steps slowly, reaching into her pocket. She held her hand up with her witchlight in it, it blazed brightly from between her fingers. She willed it to brighten and it did. She looked around the street, but to her surprise it was completely deserted. Normally there was at least one or two mundanes around, not that they could see them, they were all glamoured.

Julian walked up from behind her and said. "what are you looking for?"

"Just looking around. there are no mundanes around." She explained turning around to see him,

Her eyes went straight to the cigarette, that was hanging out of his mouth. she stepped forward snatching it out his mouth and threw it to the floor, where she stepped on it with her heavy booted foot.

"EMMA!" Julian shouted looking down at his now crumpled cigarette.

"Why do you do that? It is so bad for you Jules, I am just trying helping you." She said, wincing at how sharp her voiced had sounded.

He looked at her with a hooded expression. "I know you are." he said with a note of sadness in his voice. She was just about to turn around, to see his expression. when she heard.

"Emma!" Tina sang, as she ran down the steps. "I had to get out of there, Jaime and Deigo are fighting over the last guisarme, It's getting pretty nasty." She said flopping down onto one of the institutes steps. She pulling out a dagger and started flipping it around in her right hand expertly.

Emma walked over to her, and with a quick motion, swiped the dagger out of Tina's hand, and began cleaning under her fingernails with it.

Cristina didn't seem bothered, she looked to Julian and asked. "where is Arthur?"

He looked down at her in surprise, like she had pulled him from a train of thought. After a few moments, he stopped chewing on his thumbnail to say, "he is staying here. He came down to notifie me about the demons, and just went back up to the attic."

Tina's brow furrowed "isn't much help is he? He never leaves that damn attic. What does he even do up there all day?"

Emma stopped examining her now clean fingers, and looked down at Tina with a snigger on her face. "I expect he's reading The Iron Sisters latest porn magazine, I hear it's big hit with middle aged shadowhunters these days."

Tina burst out laughing, pointing up at Emma between giggles saying "you Em- are a- genius!"

Even the ever serious Julian, broke out into a wide grin.

"What are you guys laughing about?" Deigo said jogging down the steps, stopping where Cristina was sat, still giggling uncontrollably.

Jaime who was walking down the steps slowly, making a show of swinging the guisarme around in his right hand. "I guess we know who won that argument." Emma thought. Jaime put the guisarme away and sat down next to the Tina, who was wiping tears from her eyes.

He put his left arm around her shoulders, with a confident grin on his face "what's so funny T?" He whispered into her ear, just loud enough for Emma to hear.

All amusement left Cristina's face, and was replaced with annoyance. "Oh we we're just laughing about your inability to honor personal space." She said, shrugging his arm off her shoulders, and scooted away from him.

Jaime seemed unfazed by her insult and turned to his brother trying to resolve their earlier fight it seemed. Emma switch her gaze from them to Julian who was standing absently biting his nails. A cold wind blew a loose strand of Emma's hair across her face. She wrapped her arms tightly around herself, and not for the first time just wished that things could be different, wished that the world was rid of demons and wished that she didn't love someone who she could never be with.

They arrived on the beach and began walking towards the big red rocky mountain, Emma walked over to its wall and ran her hands along it, it was cold and rough under her fingers.

"So where is the caves entrance?" Deigo asked looking over at Julian, who was stood staring down at the map in his hands.

He looked from the map to Deigo, his eyes flashing with annoyance. "Just give me a minute," He said tightly, looking back down at the map.

Jaime who was stood next to Julian, looked over at the map. "It doesn't say anything about, an entrance on the map." He said.

Emma started walking the length of the wall, leaving Julian and the rest of them to figure it out. She trailed her fingers along wall as she walked. Hearing the waves crashing in the distance. She kneeled down running her fingers slowly through the cold damp sand. Then suddenly she heard a screech in the distance.

She jumped to her feet, and span around, so that she could see the others ahead of her. If it weren't for the witchlight Cristina was holding in her hand, Emma wouldn't of been able to see them. She cupped her hands around her mouth, and shouted "Julian! I heard something!"

They all turned around at her shout and then began running towards her, Tina got to her first, and asked, "Where did it come from Emma?" looking around as if she expected, a demon to materialise out of thin air.

"I am not completely sure, but It sounded like it through here." She told them, placing her hand on the caves wall.

"At least we know, that the clave were right about the demons location now." Livvy said, to no one in particular.

"We need to find a way in." Jaime said.

"Yeah, thanks for pointing out the obvious." Tina whispered under her breath.

Emma elbowed her in the ribs, before she could say anything else.

"I have an idea." Livvy declared.

They all stopped what they were doing, and Julian indicated for her to go on.

"I think we should all spilt up, and look around. If one of us finds the entrance, then shout for the rest of us to come."

After a few moments Deigo said, "Ok... I say we do, Livas plan."

Afew seconds past and then Emma said, "Okay. I will go with Julian." She walked over and stood at his side, pushing a loose piece of her hair behind her ear.

Jaime opened his mouth to say something, but Tina quickly shouted. "Im going with Livvy!"

Tina went and stood next to Livvy, who was absently drawing a few more runes, onto her skin.

After a few more minutes of planning, all three groups went their separate ways. Julian and Emma walked the length of the big wall, looking for anything that could be used as a entrance. They walked in silence for awhile. Emma looked up at the sky. The moons light was shaded behind clouds tonight and without Julian's witchlight, it would of been pitch black.

"Where were you going with Cameron?" He asked suddenly.

"oh, he was just taking me to some new restaurant in town." She told him, pausing to look at a large hole in the wall. That wasn't a way in, with shrug she carried on walking.

"do you love him?" He asked, stopping suddenly.

she spun around shocked, "why do you want to know." She asked, her voice tight.

"it's just the way you talk about him. Its like you don't care." He explained, avoiding her gaze.

" I don-

"JULIAN! EMMA!" She heard, Livvy shout.

Emma looked to Julian trying to read his expression, but he had already started running towards the shout. With a sigh, she ran after him. "What is with him?" She thought as she ran. And than she started thinking about various reasons why Julian would care if she was in love with Cameron, and she kept coming to one conclusion, but that conclusion was ridiculous she told herself. It was impossible. She pushed herself faster, trying to ignore the pang in her heart.

Within a few minutes Emma caught up with Julian, who was stood talking to Livvy. Deigo was lounging on the caves wall, looking bored. Jaime was sat on the sand, throwing a pebble into the air and catching it. and Tina was examining the wall, behind Livvy.

"where's the entrance?" Emma asked, walking towards Livvy.

"Right here." Livvy said, moving aside to reveal a medium sized, hole in the caves wall.

"We are going to have to crawl through." Tina told them, picking at the witchlight in her hand.

"Are you sure it goes all the way through?" Julian asked them, looking at the hole skeptically. He was stood up straighter.

"For the Angels sake! Do you think we would of called you, if we weren't sure?" Tina said, rolling her eyes.

He ignored that.

Jaime stood up, brushing sand off of his gear. "Okay. Who's going first?" He asked.

Emma stepped forward immediately, "I will." She told them.

Julian looked unhappy, but knew not to argue. "Be careful." He said, looking from Livvy, to Emma.

Emma nodded in response. She started towards the wall, and kneeled down in front of the hole slowly. She pulled her witchlight out of her belt and crawled into the unknown.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much for reading everyone, it means a lot to me. I am working on the next chapter now so it should be posted soon. ㈵6➰**

Stones dug painfully into Emmas palms and knees as she crawled through the small space. It was dark in there even with the witchlights bright glow it was still eerie. She could hear voices echoing behind her the voices of her friends, who were stood outside of the cave. She paused for a moment lifting the witchlight in her hand, looking for the exit. She sighed in relief, it wasn't much farther now, she dropped her hand and began crawling forward again.

Sh crawled out of the small hole and jumped to her feet, witchlight raised. It was was cold and wet inside. She wrapped her arms around herself, and surveyed the cave. The stone walls were dripping with water and the floor was covered in puddles of sea water, she could hear dripping in the distance. She shivered from the cold and walked back to the hole in the wall.

Emma kneeled down in front of it, and the cold seeped through her gear and chilled her knees. She cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted. "I'm in, it's safe to come through!"

She heard Julian shout back, but couldn't make out what he had said. The cave was very big, the ceiling had dangerous looking, long pointed bits of rock hanging from the caverns ceiling, that looked like they would fall at any moment. In the far end of the cave, she could just make out three big, wide tunnel entrances in the wall. She took a deep breath and felt the bitter cold air hit the back of her throat. She exhaled and her breath puffed out in a white cloud in front of her. It smelled of sea air and wet stone inside the cave, and there was also a slight scent of rotten garbage. Emma wrinkled her nose at the foul smell.

The demons were close.

She spun around as she heard someone enter the cave, it was Julian who was climbing to his feet. He shook his hair out of his face and raised his Witchlight.

Emma walked over to him and told him urgently. "The demons are close, I can smell them."

He took his seraph blade out and blessed it, it blazed up lighting the cave. He put his Witchlight back in his belt. He surveyed the cave before he spoke. "We will wait for the others and then we will have to spilt up. I know it's risky but the demons could be in any of those." He said, pointing to the three tunnel entrances.

Emma just nodded and took cortana out of its sheath.

Once the rest of them were in the cave, Julian turned toward them and told them. "The map was right, we will have to spilt up. Emma said she could smell them, so they are close."

After a few moments Jaime said. "Okay, let's get this show on the road." He had took his guisarme out of its holder and was swinging it.

Cristina walked over to Livia, who was blessing her seraph blade.

Everyone chatted amongst themselves, going over the plan. Emma just stood, tapping her foot as she watched, waiting for them to finish

"Is everyone ready to go?" Julian asked.

Emma straightened and felt a little rush of a excitement go through her.

Diego walked over to his brother and nodded.

"We're ready." Livvy said.

"Okay, let's go then." Emma said, turning towards the wall.

They all walked quietly over to the tunnels, Jaime and Diego were stood in front of the right entrance and Livvy and Tina were stood in front of the middle entrance.

Emma moved over to stand next to Julian and felt a bitter cold wind blow through the left entrance, hitting her in the face, knocking some loose strands of hair back. She wrapped her arms around her elbows. "By the angel it's freezing in here." She thought.

"Everyone be safe okay." Julian said.

"We will all be fine, Jules." Emma told him, putting her hand on his arm.

He turned his head to the side and looked down at her, his eyes sparkled in the dim light. He nodded and walked into the entrance. Emma waved at the others and walked behind Julian. They walked in silence for a few minutes, scanning the tunnel. A cold breeze blew down the tunnel making Emma shudder and it seemed to linger. She gritted her teeth to stop them from chattering.

"By the angel, it is freezing." She whispered to Julian.

"I guess it is a little cold." He whispered back, holding his seraph up so that they could see more clearly.

"A little, really? It's like Antarctica in here." She told him.

He looked down at her and laughed under his breath.

She was just to say something else but the smell of rotten garbage burned her nose and made her want to gag.

"Julian, can you smell that?" She whispered, her heart pounding with adrenaline.

He nodded, his jaw tight. Emma walked forward quickly, keeping her footsteps quiet. She had cortana pointed sideways, ready for a demon to jump out.

Julian grabbed hold of her arm, pulling her to a stop. He pointed forward and whispered in her ear. "There is a opening up ahead. Keep your guard up." His breath stirred some loose hair around her ear.

She swallowed and then nodded, he let go of her arm and hurried forward.

She followed close behind him, her eyes scanning around them. Julian stopped when he got to the opening, he lifted his seraph blade high so the light lit up the cavern.

What they saw made Emma want to vomit, her hand flew to her mouth and Julian sucked in a sharp breath beside her. The room was filled with rotting corpses and skeletons. Some of them, Emma noticed were animals but the majority were Mundanes. The smell of rotten garbage, death and decay was heavy in the air. Emma was breathing through her mouth but her stomach still churned.

"This has to be a big nest of demons." Emma thought numbly.

Emma stepped forward, cortana at the ready. Something crunched under her boot and she cringed but she didn't look down. She took her Witchlight out of her belt and looked around, her heart ached as her gaze fell upon a skeleton of a small child.

"Why are the demons doing this?" Emma asked Julian, spinning around so she was facing him. He was stood with his back to her, but she could see his hand at his side was clenched into a tight fist. It took him a minute to respond.

"I don't know. I know they do kill Mundanes, but this..." He trailed off, looking around.

Emma opened her mouth to say something but was cut off suddenly by a loud hooting noise.

Raum demons.

Julian came up behind Emma, his seraph blade poised ready to strike. Emma's heart was pounding as they waited, standing back to back. The first Demon came charging out of the darkness, it's circular mouth open showing long needle like teeth dripping with yellow drool. Emma ran towards it, it shot its tentacles out at her but she ducked. Spinning around she pushed cortana into its back, she jumped back as black blood sprayed out of it. It was making a loud distressed hooting sound. Emma silenced it with a swing of her sword. She span around looking for Julian, her hair was stuck to her forehead and there was a stinging pain on her cheek, where some of the blood had hit her. She spotted Julian than, he was just finishing off two Raum demons. She was on her way over to him when there was a low hissing noise behind her, she span around.

Standing there was a Scorpio demon.

Emma rolled forward narrowly missing its stinger as it swung toward her. She jumped to her feet, heart pounding.

It spun around fast and hit her with an almost humanlike arm. Emma flew through the air and hit the hard cave wall. She rolled onto her back, blinking back stars, she could taste blood in her mouth. She lifted her head and spat out blood, she looked up and saw two Raum demons coming towards her, she jumped to her feet and swung cortana out at them. She was breathing heavy and loose bits of hair was stuck to her neck with sweat. She saw Julian running towards the Scorpio demon, which was coming towards Emma, who had her hands full with the two Raums. Emma thrust cortana forward and stabbed the last Ramn in its midsection. Blood splattered on Emma's hands but she didn't have time to register the pain. Because Julian was on the floor, holding the Scorpios stinger away from his face, as it pushed it down towards him. Emma ran over to him, her heart racing and cut off one of its back legs, it hissed loudly and turned its attention back on her.

She backed up. "Come on, come and get me." She goaded it.

It hissed and charged for her. She rolled to the side and landed in a crouch, she swung cortana out, cutting off another one of its spiderlike legs. It stumbled to the side and shrieked angrily.

"Huh, your not so tough when your missing two legs ar-"

"Emma behind you!" Julian shouted.

Emma spun around too late, something wrapped around her leg and pulled her down. She landed on her front, and pain lanced through her head, she tried to blink away the stars that were clouding her vision. There was a sharp pain radiating up her leg, from where the Raum demon had its tentacle wrapped around her calve. Emma turned on her side slashing out at the demon with cortana, when that didn't work she kicked at it with her free leg. It dragged her backwards, and bones were digging into her side, she kicked out again catching it in the face. It hooted angrily, and wrapped another tentacle around her other leg, stopping her from kicking. The tentacles suckers had poison soaked teeth in them and they were biting down onto Emma's legs.

Emma felt panic start to eat away at her calm, "oh this isn't good." She thought.

Emma she heard a shout, she looked back and saw, Cristina and Livia fighting side by side. There was so many more now she noticed.

The demon had stopped dragging her and when Emma saw a opening, she swung cortana out slicing through one of the tentacle on her leg. It shrieked and released her other leg, blood sprayed out from the wound. Emma tried to stand but her legs weren't cooperating. She started crawling backwards as the angry Raum started towards her. Julian was suddenly behind it, stabbing it through the back, it fell to the ground with a thud. He rushed over to where Emma was lying, and kneeled down beside her.

"Emma are you okay?" He his voice was laced with concern.

She looked up at him, his dark hair was pasted to his forehead with sweat and he had a long cut down his left arm. "It's my legs, the damn Raum got ahold of my legs," She told him, gritting her teeth as shooting pain went through her head. "I think I may also have a concussion. " She added, lightly.

He brushed his fingers along the side of her head. "your head is bleeding."

It was? She reached up and touched where he had his fingers. He took his away and rummaged through his weapons belt. He took out his stele and gently pushed her head to the side, he put the stele to her neck and drew an iratze and she welcomed the familiar sting.

A demon came up behind him and she shouted. "Julian!"

He dropped the stele and spun around swinging the seraph blade out swiftly. Emma picked the stele up off of the floor and quickly drew another iratze on her right arm. She shoved the stele into her belt and stood, her legs shook slightly and the wounds were still painful but she pushed through it, gritting her teeth. The walls shook a little when she stood. She dodged a demon as it swung its tentacles at her, spinning around. She dealt with it quite quickly and than made her way over to Tina, killing the demons swiftly as she went. Tina was stood close to Livvy, swinging her whip at any demon who dared to come close. Another Scorpio demon jumped out in front of Emma, and she jumped back cussing under her breath. She spun around and rolled away from it, she jumped quickly to her feet. Jaime was suddenly beside her. She looked over his shoulder and saw Deigo fighting a Raum.

"Need some help?" He asked, he looked pretty beat up but he didn't seemed bothered.

"Sure." She replied.

The Scorpio came at them, hissing loudly. Jaime ran forward and than slid under it stabbing at its belly with a dagger. Emma ran forward and sliced through three of its legs. It shrieked loudly toppled onto its side, Jaime rolled to his feet with a stupid grin on his face. Emma walked toward it and sliced of its stinger, it then crumbled into itself leaving nothing behind.

"That was some good teamwork," he declared, winking.

She rolled her eyes at him and looked around, there wasn't that many demons left now. Emma looked around the grim cave, her eyes stoping when they found Julian. Julian was fighting a Raum, she watched him as he swung his seraph blade in a wide arc, cutting into the demon. The seraph blades light was so bright Emma could see his face perfectly in the dark cave. His eyes were bright and determined, his jaw was set, sweat glistened on his forehead.

She heard a horrible sucking noise coming from behind her, she spun around and saw two Raums who thought they could sneak up on her. Not likely. She pulled a seraph blade out of her belt and whispered under her breath "Ithuriel." She was swinging cortana and the seraph blade, using both of them to put the Raums down. Black blood was flying out of them, coating her gear and parts of her skin, she gritted her teeth as some splattered onto her collar bone. She heard someone scream and her blows faltered, she looked behind her. That was a big mistake. One of the Raums wrapped it tentacle around cortana and pulled it out of her grip, Emma let out a frustrated groan.

"How dare you touch my sword, you wannabe octopus!" She shouted at it, feeling anger make her insides go hot.

Emma swung for it slicing through the tentacle that held cortana, it clattered to the floor. She swung at it again, but this time she sliced its head off. She jumped back out of the way as blood sprayed out of the Raum, she ducked as the other Raum swung out. She rolled backwards and jumped to her feet, landing in a low crouch. She wanted to know who was hurt, wanted make sure they were okay, but the stupid Raum wouldn't give in. She sprinted forward ducking under the Raums tentacles and stabbed it in the back with the seraph blade.

She spun around and ran towards Julian, who was kneeled in front of someone. She fell to her knees next to him, and saw it was Livia. Emma gasped, and her heart clenched.

"Is she okay?" Emma asked frantically.

He nodded, but his jaw was clenched tightly.

"What happened?" She asked, touching his shoulder.

"A Raum grabbed her from behind and threw her onto the floor. It's tentacles were all over her," He swallowed and then continued. "I rushed over and got it off of her, and Deigo killed it. She was already unconscious, so I think she must of hit her head pretty hard."

"I gave her an iratze, but we need to get her back to the institute." He added after a few moments.

Emma nodded and then looked at him, it looked like he could use an iratze too. He had a long scratch down his left arm, and little red circles on his skin, where the Raums tentacles had bit into him. Emma looked around and saw Jaime finishing the last Raum.

"I will go and tell the others we are leaving." She told him.

He looked up and nodded.

She started walking towards Tina and Jaime, who were stood waiting for Jaime to finish the demon.

Once she was close enough, she called out to them. "Guys we have got to go! We need to get Livvy back to the-"

Tina who had turned around, eyes went wide and she shouted. "EMMA BEHIND YOU!"

Emma turned around heart in her mouth, it was another Scorpio demon. She tried to run to the side, but it grabbed ahold of her arm in its humanlike hand. She tried desperately to get her arm free, but nothing worked. She kicked out at it but all it done was hiss and tightened its grip. Emma sucked in a breath as pain shot up her arm. Tina came charging over and swung her whip at it, it let out a hiss and threw Emma. Air whizzed past her as she flew through the air. She hit the wall and all the air left her lungs, leaving her on the floor gasping. Her vision was dotted with black spots, she tried to get up like she had last time but she couldn't lift her head. Her head was pounding and everything hurt, she could hear people shouting all around her, and she could feel someone touching her hair. She tried to say something knowing that it was Julian, knowing that he would be worried, but the dots in her vision spread until, she couldn't see anything and she was sucked into oblivion

Emma woke up while Julian was carrying her up the institutes steps, her head was pounding so hard and her side hurt. She took a deep breath and hissed as the pain in her side intensified. Julian looked down at her, his eyes were filled with worry.

"Emma what's wrong? what hurts?" He asked, his eyes searching her face.

"It's my head and my side." She ground out through her clenched teeth.

He looked pained when he said. "It's okay, we are nearly there. Uncle Arthur is going to get in touch with Malcolm Fade."

Emma's eyes started to droop and she felt lips brush against her brow, so quick that she thought she might have imagined it. She tried to open her eyes to look at Julian, to see if she had but her eyes refused to cooperate.

Emma could hear people talking around her, she opened her eyes slowly and saw four people stood around her. One was Julian who was sat on the side of her bed, talking to Cristina, and uncle Arthur was stood to the side of the bed talking to Malcolm Fade. Malcolm was a warlock, the best warlock in Los Angeles in fact and he is also a very good friend of the Blackthorns. He was very tall, his hair was as white as a snowflake, then there was is his eyes which were a brilliant shade of purple.

Emma started to sit up but Julian who had saw she awake pushed her gently back down, onto the hard bed.

"Julian, I am fine. Let me up." She said, swatting his hands away.

He pursed his lips but sat back, letting her up.

She slowly scooted up, there was a dull ache between her eyes but other then that she felt fine. Cristina shot forward and pushed Emma's pillow back against the metal headboard. Emma rolled her eyes. She looked around the infirmary, it was a big white room with 100 or so beds lining the walls. She looked at all of the empty beds and felt her heart skip a beat.

"Where's Livvy?" Emma asked her eyes finding Julian's.

"She's in her room, she's fine. She just got knocked out. I have been in with her all afternoon and she's fine." He reassured her, relief was clear in his voice.

She let out a relieved breath, and the turned to Malcolm who was watching her silently. Uncle Arthur was gone she noticed, she pulled the covers off of herself and swung her legs out of the bed. She only felt a little dizzy.

Julian came over and started to protest but she flipped him off.

Malcolm laughed softly and said. "I see you are feeling better."

"Yes. Thank you." She told him, feeling a little uncomfortable.

He shot her a brilliant grin, his teeth were straight and ultra white.

"I'm going to go shower," she told them gesturing at herself. She still had on her gear, which was covered in dirt and blood.

She stood, her legs ached a little but she started towards the infirmary door anyway, she turned around and waved at the others. Julian didn't look very happy but he let her go, Cristina who was talking to Malcolm, saw Emma and shot her a smile from over Malcolm's shoulder. She pushed the door open and walked out and shutting the door behind her. She walked silently down the hall. Thinking back to the battle, her thoughts went to the bones scattered all over the caves floor and her stomach rolled. Maybe the demons were responsible for the Mundanes and Shadowhunters going missing? She shook her head, dismissing that thought.

Someone walked out of the shadows making her jump.

"By the angel Ty! You scared me."

He had his hands clasped loosely in front of him, he looked up at her and his grey eyes looked troubled. "I am sorry, I didn't intend to scare you."

"I know Ty, it's okay. So what's up?" She asked, wanting to reach out and hug him but knew not to, Livvy was the only one he allowed to touch him.

"Do you know where Livvy is?" He asked his voice strained.

"Oh, Julian said that she was in her room. She's okay Ty, dont worry." She told him.

He looked up into her eyes, and took a deep breath. "When are any of us truly okay?"

Emma blinked, she didn't know what to say to that. She opened her mouth to say something but he turned around and walked back down the hall. Emma stood there for a few moments staring at his fading form.

Emma stepped out of the shower and looked into the mirror. There was a big bruise on her side and there were burns on her hands and neck, where the demons blood had hit her. She looked away and rubbed her hair. She had to wash her hair three times to get all of the blood out. She looked at the window and saw that sky was shot through withs bits of red and orange, the sun was setting.

She wrapped herself in the towel and walked into her bedroom, her heart tripped over on itself when she saw Julian lied on her bed. Her grip on her towel tightened.

"Julian, what are you doing here?" She asked feeling stupid as soon as the words left her mouth, he often came in her room but... She was in a towel.

He sat up and looked at her, his eyes widened slightly. "Are you okay?" He asked his eyes still on her, which so didn't help with the blush.

Emma crossed her arms and said. "Honestly Jules I'm fine."

"Are you sure? you took quite a beating. You were knocked unconscious." He said getting to his feet.

She scrunched her nose up. "Don't remind me. That was so lame."

He laughed under his breath. "I'm just glad you are okay... You scared me for a minute there." He said quietly, he was stood next to her now.

She looked up at him, his eyes were bright in the dim room. She felt a lump form in her throat, she swallowed hard and smiled up at him. "You didn't think you could get rid if me that easy did you?"

He laughed but it was a little unsteady, he reached out and pulled her into his arms. Emma's heart pounded in her chest as she wrapped one of her arms around him and squeezed. They stood there for a while, her head on his chest. He pulled back and looked down at her, he cleared his throat and took a step back. Emma felt her cheeks heat again, and she crossed her arms.

"I will go so you can uh get dressed." He said quickly.

Emma grinned at him as he hurried out of the room. Emma turned to her closet and pulled out her sweat pants and a tank top, she quickly slipped them on and climbed into bed. She rolled to her side, and took a deep breath. Had she imagined it? She could have sworn that when she was stood there next to him, something flashed in his eyes, something that made her stomach flutter.

Her phone beeped stopping her train of thought, she rolled onto her back and reached over to her bedside table. She had 5 missed calls from Cameron, and three messages. She sighed and opened the newest one, it said. "Emma are you okay? Please call me, I'm worried xx"

Guilt made her heart ache, she really should of rang him or even texted him to let him know she was okay. She quickly responded to his text and rolled back into her side. She closed her eyes and drifted of to sleep quickly.

She was stood in the cavern and was surround by the smell of death, blood and decay. It was pitch black, it took awhile for her eyes to focus in the darkness. She sucked in a shocked breath when she saw that there were people chained to the caves wall, they were very skinny, their faces were sunk in and limbs stick like. The floor was littered with bones and swelled bodies. Emma sucked in a sharp breath and instantly regretted it, her stomach lurched as the smell invaded her senses. Her heart pounded painfully in her chest, she turned around looking for a exit but there was no tunnels. She was trapped in this horrible place. She stepped forward and cringed when something crunched under her boot, she ignored that and stepped carefully around the bodies.

She walked slowly over to the wall of people, some were still and others were moaning quietly. A girl that looked in her early twenties, lifted her head and looked at Emma. She gasped and took a step back, her boot caught something and she fell onto her back. A shot of pain went up her back as bones dug into her, her heart was pounding. The girls eyes were all black like a demons eyes, her mouth was hanging open, revealing teeth that were like a sharks.

"What are you?" She whispered mostly to herself.

The girls head lifted and she let out a ear splitting scream. Emma jumped to her feet and covered her ears. The girls screaming slowly quietened down, once she had stopped her head slumped forward and she sagged against the wall. Emma slowly took her hands away from her ears and swallowed. She rubbed her hands on her legs, and turned around. Her heart stopped when her eyes fell upon someone chained to the wall, with curly brown hair, and rune covered skin.

"JULIAN!" Emma shouted, as she ran towards him.

She clasped his cheeks and lifted his head up, his eyes were open but unfocused. His face was bloody and his cheeks were sunk in.

"Julian." Emma whispered, her heart was racing and fear was eating away at her calm.

He didn't respond and she grabbed his shoulders and shook. "Julian, wake up!" She felt terror come over her. A lump formed in her throat and tears gathered in her eyes. He didn't respond.

"Julian." She just kept saying over and over again, trying to wake him up.

"Please don't leave me." She sobbed, her breathing was coming fast now and tears were falling down her cheeks.

He stirred in her arms and she pulled back a little, his eyes were focused now and they were on her. He was holding his head up now, and it was shaking.

Tears gathered in his eyes and he whispered. "Emma?"

Emma's heart felt as if it was being torn apart, and she stepped forward wrapping her arms tightly around him. She winced when she felt how boney he was.

"I'm here Jules, it's me." She said her voice breaking.

She held him like that for a while, letting the tears fall freely down her face. As the pain in her heart tore her apart from the inside.

His head slumped forward and fell onto her shoulder, and he sagged against her making her stumble under his weight. She felt terror make her stomach lurch. She slowly unwrapped her arms from around him and he sagged against the chains. Emma gasped as she saw his eyes, they were open but there was no light in them. Julian was dead.

"NO!" Emma screamed, and fell to her knees in front of him.

She felt a stabbing pains under her collar bone, where her parabatai rune was. But it was nothing compared to the pain in her heart, she felt like she had lost a part of herself.

"No Julian, you can't leave me alone." She sobbed into her hands.

"You can't leave me." She just kept repeating as she rocked back and forth. When she took her hands away, she looked up at Julian. But he had changed his eyes were all black and in his mouth were shark like teeth.

Emma fell backwards onto her back when she saw the steady rise and fall of his chest. "Julian?" She whispered, feeling sick to her stomach.

He lifted his head and his demon eyes locked onto her. Fear made her chest tighten, his eyes didn't show any sign of recognition. He struggled against the chains trying to get to her, and he was growling. Emma jumped to her feet, and took a step back. The screws were coming out of the wall as Julian pulled against the chains.

"Julian please don't do this." She said her voice wavering, she took another step back.

He growled again and pulled harder against the chains, they were groaning in protest. Emma looked around frantically but she had no way out and no weapons to defend herself with, but even if she did have weapons she couldn't fight Jules.

"Jules its me Emma. Please just calm down." She said, trying to stay calm.

One of the chains came out of the wall with a loud bang, and dust came over them like a cloud. She turned and ran towards the far wall, her heart was thumping in her chest. She heard the other chain give way but she didn't turn, she just kept running. She turned when she got to the wall and sucked in a breath. Julian was free of the chains and he was stood in front of her, his head to the side. Emma took a step back her heart in her mouth, she backed up until she was against the wall. He followed her and leaned down, his face inches from hers, his breath smelt of blood. She turned her face away feeling sick. What had happened to him?

He leaned back abruptly and Emma turned back to him. Panic prickled her skin as he pulled his lips back in a snarl. She pressed against the wall, feeling a scream climb up her throat. He lunched forward, his mouth gaping open. He bit into her shoulder, she screamed as she felt his teeth tare through her skin. Excruciating pain radiated in her shoulder and arm, she felt hot blood hit her face. She pulled her head back and screamed in pain and terror.

She bolted upright feeling a scream at the tip of her tongue, she was gasping for air and her hair was stuck to her back with sweat. Her eyes adjusted to the dark and she let out a little breath of relief, when she saw that she was in her bedroom. She grabbed a pillow from behind her and hugged it to her chest. Emma's heart was still pounding, and fear lingered in her chest. She sat there in silence, waiting for the fear to ebb away. Once she had calmed down, she put the pillow down, and jumped out of bed.

She pushed open Julian's bedroom door, and shut it quietly behind her. She padded over to the bed, and slid in next to Julian. She rolled onto her side facing him, he was fast asleep his long eyelashes fanned out on his cheeks, and his lips were slightly parted. She reached out and touched his cheek, feeling a ache in her chest. He stirred and opened his eyes, they were cloudy with sleep but his eyes widened.

"Emma, are you okay?" He murmured, he leaned on his elbow and stared down at her.

"Yeah, I just had a nightmare." She said quietly.

He didn't ask any questions, he just lied back down and reached across the bed clasping her hand. She held on tight and relaxed against the pillows.

"It wasn't real Em, your okay." He murmured.

He was rubbing her knuckles in a soothing motion, and her eyes started to feel heavy. She closed her eyes, feeling comforted by Julian's warm hand in hers.


	6. Announcement

Hello everyone

I'm sorry that this story hasn't been updated for some time, I have been very busy with work and stuff. I started writing this fanfic because I was so excited to read Lady Midnight and wanted to do something that would be fun while I waited for the release of it. Now it has been released I'm not going to be updating anymore for the moment, I might pick it up again in the future but at the moment I'm trying to concentrate on my original stories and improving my writing. Thank you to you all for all the kind words and views on this fanfic, it means a lot as this was my first story I have ever posted online. Thanks again guys ✌? ﾸﾏ

Oh and comment and let me know what you thought of Lady Midnight! I LOVED it!


End file.
